HPxSMITE
by Musicman2013
Summary: Partial inspiration from Arsao Tome's "Smite Godling Harry". Minus Harem, Purely Harmony, 3rd year. Cover by Deviant Silverfoxxe.


**This story is another version from the Writer pen named: Arsao Tome. He has a Xover story that involves the online MOBA Game: Smite and the well-known 7 book Young Adult series by J.K. Rowling: Harry Potter. In it, Harry learns that he's the offspring of two different Pantheon Gods and making him a Godling after he is picked to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It also has the use of Harem.**

**For my version, it is going to be in the 3rd year and it is going to be-and ONLY be-Harmony (HarryxHermione) Pairing. There may be a sporadic use of bashing of certain Weasley's. For Dumbledore, he will just be a man who will be in for a near heart-attack shock. Hermione will also be a godling as well, but her parents will remain a secret till another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, Smite belongs to Hi-Rez Studios, I only can claim the plot.**

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter POV<em>

_July 31, 1993. Number 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter's Room_

It seems to me that when ever I come back to my horrid relatives, the only thing that changes is how they look. Aunt Petunia only looks more and more like a stick figure with the face and neck of a horse. Dudley is still staying roughly half of the size of Uncle Vernon and neither of them losing any weight.

As for me and what's going on in my room. My bed is still crappy, Hedwig is still forbidden to come out of her cage which still makes her mad, and the locks from last year are still on the outside of my door. They become locked if they believe if anything freakish happens (Regardless if it involves my magic or not) it's a one way trip shoved into my room and a sentence of solitude. In my dreams, I am there with my parents who are alive, well and loving me like parents should be. But alas, the joy ends when I am woken up by the loud banging of Uncle Vernon's fist slamming on my door.

Today, on my Birthday, I hoped and prayed that can get away from the people who I am forced to call my relatives.

As I was doing the dishes, a knock was rapping on the front door.

"Boy!" The insulting voice of Vernon yelled out, "Go answer that!"

Reluctantly, I go to the door and open it, only to find the two people who I see in my dreams and that should be dead to this world.

"Mom? Dad?" I ask incredulously.

To these questions, they smile and open their arms for a hug. Not wanting to miss what it is like to be in the arms of my parents, I gladly run into the arms and get wrapped into the warm embrace.

The moment was ruined from a voice that I never want to hear anymore, "Boy! Who's at the door?!"

To this we break the embrace and look at one another. Both of them look like they do in the photo album that was given to me by Hagrid. Mom, who over the years I learned is named Lily, has the red hair that gave her natural beauty, and the emerald-green eyes that I inherited. Dad, whose name is James thanks to the trophy pointed out by Hermione, has the same messy raven black hair, face and type of glasses that I do.

The heavy, romping steps of my over-weight Uncle followed by the equally rambunctious steps of my cousin and sharp steps of my stick of an Aunt, come running to the door to see why I wasn't answering their orders.

"When I ask you a question, you-" he stops his rant when he sees who I'm with.

"No! You two are dead!" Petunia shrieks.

"And you two should be as well by how we see you take care of our only son." My mother says.

"Mom, Dad, who are those two?" Dudley asks. Not surprising that he would be asking that seeing as though he doesn't do his own homework. That job was done by me, by use of threatening to smash in my face.

Both of them ignore the question of their son, and then Vernon shouts, "Whatever, You aren't taking him! Not even if you are his parent's we have specific orders to keep here!"

"And you met the man who gave you them?" My father said.

"Yes?" Petunia said in a questioning way.

"Somewhat tall, half-moon specticals, long white beard, and a twinkle in his eye that has the same feeling of a grandfather?" Mother lists off.

Petunia's response was a drain of color from here face.

Dad saw this and said in confirmation, "Dumbledore."

Mom went to mad to fuming. Compared to how Molly Weasley usually blows her top, my mother makes her seem just like an annoyed Chihuahua. Mom's blast of anger looked equal to that of a Mt. Vesuvius, with the following pyroclastic flow that would have destroyed and blanketed two ancient cities.

Before Mt. Lily could do the damage, Dad stepped in and said, "When you see him again, tell him this. 'A Potter never leaves one of their own behind, and Harry's has come back for him'. He'll know."

Mother grabs a hold of my shoulders and transports us out of Little Whinging.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it seems kind of short, but I wanted to started out slow so this is all I'm writing for Ch. 1. I'm going to make more, but this is all I'm going to do, seeing as though I still have a lot cover in the next 2 to 3 chapters.<strong>

**As for who the parentage of Hermione is, I am in a bit of a toss-up. I already have her mother planned out, that is going to be Athena (bit of an elephant in the room thing heh?). As for her father, I'm thinking of using the Norse God Tyr but if you have any other ideas let me know in the reviews. (It has to be from the list of gods from the Smite game, Google it if you need help)**

**As for the title of the story (yes I know it sucks). Let me know of some name suggestions for it and the one that I like and think that fits this fic will be used and then name of the suggester will be announced in the next chapter.**

**As usual, Review, Favorite, and Follow. (Switch to Russian accent) And as always, have nice day.**


End file.
